A Certain Alternate Majin: Reminiscence
by CorruptDream
Summary: This is an alternate ending based on Chapter 18 of New Testament 10 in which just as the Magic Gods (and possibly Ollerus) feared, killing one of the pair might cause the other to snap. Othinus Version.


**May 26th,** **2014** - Grammar Fix.

This is an alternate ending based on Chapter 18 of NT10 in which just as the Magic Gods (and possibly Ollerus) feared, killing one of the pair might cause the other to snap. This one is Othinus' half, Touma's half will be released later.

The first bit overlaps quite a lot with NT Chapter 18 (Kamachi's events with my tweaking for better fluidity, changing lines slightly to change the meaning, and adding some lines of thought) in order to make it read better.

However, if Chapter 18 of NT 10 is still fresh in your mind, I've included a marker. Simply use Ctrl + F and search up "*** ***" and start reading from there instead.

This will be a two/three-shot.

**A Certain Alternate Majin: Reminiscence  
**

Chest, gut, face. Her fist struck him again and again. One strike would knock him onto the border of consciousness, only for the next blow to shake him back. She would not allow him to so easily lose consciousness. And during this, the hard sensation on his back had disappeared.

The tree trunk had broken from the impact of those powerful blows passing through his body.

With nothing left to support him, he flew backwards. By now, he was almost nothing but a bloody lump, staining the snowscape as he bounced across it.

"Gah...ah...ha"

He could no longer speak properly. Most of his vision had darkened, but even in that narrow, dark tunnel's exit, he could see the monster known as a "Saint" approaching.

If that was all, he would not have been able to muster up the strength to stand up once more.

However, there was another Saint.

Brunhild.

But that Saint was not attacking him. Because she was targeting Magic God Othinus instead.

"..."

After realizing that much, strength returned to his legs.

His vision shook sporadically, and he had trouble telling up from down. But still, he stood on those shaky legs of his.

But that only angered the Saint known as Silvia all the more.

"Fine then."

He heard the sound of a group of fine threads tearing.

It was the sound of the corners of Silvia's mouth splitting in the shape of a smile.

"I'll disembowel you with my bare hands and show each of your organs to that magic god. You're the treasured partner she abandoned all of Gremlin to be with. Even a magic god won't find it easy to watch as you're vivisected before her eyes."

* * *

Brunhild Eiktobel narrowed her eyes.

She stabbed her large sword into the snow and quietly observed. As she watched, a wooden bench was smashed to pieces and an eyepatch-wearing girl lay in the center of the rubble.

She had not held back.

In fact, she had been more cautious than necessary.

(She's showing surprisingly little resistance.)

That was her honest opinion.

Was something interfering with Othinus's power as a magic god or was she trying to make Brunhild let her guard down? Brunhild was not sure, but if Othinus wielded the power of a complete magic god, it would not matter if Brunhild had her guard up.

Brunhild had once created a high-quality Gungnir. She had not reached the level of magic god herself, but the abilities of the lance may have given her a general idea of what a magic god was and what a magic god could do.

In truth, she was bound by her imagination and Magic God Othinus's abilities had gone well beyond that, but that was not the main point here.

(Should I simply accept that she can't use her full power?)

She used a single hand to pull out the sword that had enough weight to crush a car. She rested it on her shoulder and approached Othinus and the crushed bench.

(Is her loss of power temporary or permanent? It's hard to say, but I should kill her while I have the chance.)

She frowned a bit as she thought.

She herself was a magician whose power increased and decreased between extremes on a set cycle, much like the waxing and waning of the moon. A cruel magic cabal had once taken advantage of that and destroyed those around her.

She was doing the same here.

But to ensure _his_ safety, she would justify her own suspicions and launch a harsh attack.

A bitter feeling filled her chest, but she did not stop walking.

The boy in his hospital bed was all that mattered.

She would put up with contradicting herself for him.

"Pray."

"Who is a god supposed to pray to…?"

"The proper answer at times like this is to picture the face of the one you love."

Brunhild her other hand on the hilt of her sword. She would hold it in both hands to crush Magic God Othinus with all her might.

There was only one person who continued to flash in Othinus' mind. The only person who had stood by her side even if it meant raising his fist against the world, and throwing away everything he had fought so hard to regain. Out of seven billion people, the only one who tried to understand her even as she painted herself as the enemy of Humanity.

Kamijou Touma.

His face was the one she pictured. His face as he raised his fist against the injustice of the world. His face as they joked around while storming their way across Denmark.

_What kind of face would he make in the daily life that he loved so much? __As he joked around with friends? Would it be the same face he made as when he was joking with her?_

The dark red mass was still trembling slightly.

He was breathing.

That simple fact brought movement to the utterly destroyed bench. The eyepatch girl could not stand, so she moved as if crawling along the snow. She moved slowly and sluggishly, but she still made progress toward the bloody mass lying on the snow.

"Hu…man…"

She moved her bloody lips to squeeze out the word.

Her eyes sought him.

She looked like the Little Match Girl seeing her dream inside the final flame. A lonely little girl, who clung onto the last image of the only person who was ever kind to her.

"This is why…I told you…nothing good would come of…going with me…"

She would not allow that flame to go out. She would not have this one, single hope taken.

The way the magic god used her battered hands to drag her body along made that clear.

But Brunhild remained perfectly dry.

Her expression remained unchanged and she stomped on the magic god's right shoulder. That was all it took to stop her slow progress.

"What will it take to satisfy you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll tear out this brat's organs as she watches. I'll make sure he's still alive and moving his mouth the whole time like a fish served alive."

"Stop…"

Othinus was pinned to the snow by the great pressure from above, but she reached out her bloody hand.

No matter what she tried, she could not reach the dark red mass before her.

"You're after me. If you eliminate me, you can end the chaos filling the world. He has nothing to do with it. Just killing me is enough to eliminate your own chaos, so…"

"I don't care." The words spilled from Silvia's mouth and more sticky words continued. "As long as I can kill you, nothing else matters. As long as I can take revenge for that bastard Ollerus, I don't care if I go insane. You don't understand. You really don't. I don't _want_ to go back to normal. If I do, it'll end there. I get the feeling I'll end up forgiving you. But I don't want that. Do you understand? It's not whether I can or not. I don't want to, so I'm choosing not to."

Brunhild had a silent thought when she heard that.

(I need to kill the magic god without waiting for Silvia's instructions.)

Even now, she was not underestimating Othinus's power. She would show no kindness and she would kill when she could kill. She did not want to allow some "fun" now and regret it later.

"Then let's get started," said Brunhild coldly while secretly holding the sword's hilt with tremendous strength.

In the instant Silvia was focused on the boy, she would crush and kill Othinus. She was prepared to battle an enraged Silvia afterwards, but she would make sure to swiftly kill Othinus now. That was her top priority.

"Stop…"

Othinus's dim voice continued and she desperately reached out a hand as if someone had taken a stuffed animal from her.

"Stop! He has nothing to do with my sins! There's no reason to make him bear them! So please!"

Her desperate plea did not reach them.

The two Saints took decisive action and a tremendous wind roared.

"*** ***"

There was nothing there.

Even Academy City's greatest satellites and cameras could detect nothing.

But still. Without a doubt. There was "something" there.

That "something" raced outwards and shattered Brunhild's sword before it could strike Magic God Othinus.

Othinus who had been fully expecting death, could not move due to the shock.

_What...?_

At such an unexpected counterattack Brunhild leaped back to assess the situation.

Now, with the pressure above Othinus gone, she was free to reach towards him once again.

However, unfortunately. Othinus was the only one who had been saved by that power.

Saved by the power of a self-sacrificing hero.

One who completely ignored the danger to his own life.

And as a result.

Blood dripped down.

A torrent of blood spilled out from his abdomen.

His stomach had been ruptured by the strength of a Saint.

"Human...Hey...Answer me, HUMAN!"

She reached out with blood-stained hands uselessly.

However, he had long lost his ability to speak. All he could do was quietly whisper a few last words. Words so quietly that even Silvia, who was standing next to him could not hear what he had said.

"Hahahahahahaha"

(Has she lost it? This is why I wanted to kill her off first, this is just too pitiful.)

Brunhild tightened her hold on what was left of her sword.

(I will end this in one blow.)

"You'll see him again soon," Brunhild promised.

"This world. Worthless."

He had fought to protect this world, first from her, and then from itself. And how did it repay him? By killing hm.

"Such a worthless world should just be destroyed."

A "crossbow" appeared.

A crossbow that had once pierced through the world and destroyed it.

A crossbow that held ten black bolts using the world itself as its power.

Othinus' Crossbow.

Only a single bolt was fired. But that was enough.

Enough for central Europe to be utterly purged of human life.

In a single instant, the North Sea erupted into steam. Entire cities were turned to dust. Not even the body of a Saint could withstand such an absurd weapon.

But alone in that wasteland, a Magic God cried as she clutched a handful of ashes to her chest.


End file.
